Harry Potter and New War
by Bellatrix n Tonks' Dark Knight
Summary: Voldemort is back. Harry needs to train. However, he gets help from the most surprising of places. sorry, not good at summaries. HP/NT
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter. However, I DO own Ragnarok Eldritch. Please, read and review. However, this is my first story so please, no flames.

_Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest_

A young man sat on a log in the middle of the clearing. He wore a muggle United States military uniform, minus the helmet. A pair of black sunglasses adorned his face, despite it being night time, covering a pair of silver orbs. A half-smoked cigarette hung from between his lip's. He had long black hair that reached the middle of his back, pulled back into a ponytail. His ear's were pointed, several silver loop's in each, and long black fingernail's glowed in the moonlight. An M-203 sat on the log next to him. He took a long drag from the cigarette before releasing a sigh. He put the cigarette out on the log.

"Nasty habit, smoking." came a voice from behind him.

"yeah," he bit out, "well, so is sneaking up on people." He stood up and turned to the man behind him.

"Geez Dumbles, can you wear bright enough robes?" The robes in question were a bright orange, with little neon yellow figures around the trim. Albus Dumbledore chuckled a bit.

"Yes, well, any particular reason for calling me out here so late Ragnarok?"

"Actually, yes." Ragnarok replied. He reached into one of the pocket's of his flack jacket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and several photo's. He took a cigarette from the pack and handed the photo's to Dumbledore. The photo's showed Death Eater's talking with various people in business suites.

"Those men in suites are member's of congress. Even though the muggle and magical world's coexist in America, there are still pureblood's that despise muggles and muggleborns."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "So it would seem that Voldemort is already recruiting, and from other countries."

Ragnarok just rolled his eye's. "Duh."

"Ragnarok, I would like to thank you for giving me this. It will be ve-"

"Yeah, save it. I'm only giving it to you because the President ordered me to. If it were up to me, I'd have given it to Harry Potter."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because, to be honest, I think he's more capable of fighting a war then you."

An angry look crossed Dumbledore's face. "Watch yourself boy. I know plenty of spell's made to exterminate your kind."

"Yes, well, I only know one spell," Ragnarok said, gesturing to his weapon, "and it exterminates....well, everything."

Dumbledore quickly moved his wand to under Ragnarok's chin, but blinked in surprise when he felt the cold steel of Ragnarok's machine gun under his own. "That's a bad move...tell me, do you _want_ every vampire of the 3,000 large Eldritch clan against you? No? I didn't think so."

"I am sorry, my lord. I meant you no harm, I was just merely testing your reflexes."

"Yes, I'm sure." Ragnarok turned away, pulling a walkie-talkie from his belt. "This is Echo 2, ready for extraction, over."

"_Copy that, Echo 2. Moving to your location."_

Ragnarok placed the walkie-talkie back onto his belt before turning back to Dumbledore. "Well old man, this is were I leave."

Before Dumbledore could speak, a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter appeared over the tree's, landing in the clearing, the wind from the rotor blades throwing Dumbledores beard every which way. With a smirk, Ragnarok climbed into the helicopter. The large craft lifted of, and flew away.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. I DO however, own Ragnarok Eldritch.

Chapter 1

_The battle was intense, explosion's going off all around him....men dying...the screams of the wounded. A thick fog hung over the grey battlefield. He sat in his foxhole, awaiting the approach of the advancing German Panzer tank. He held his M1 Garand rifle in a ready position in front of him. His senses were on overload, with the multitude of smells, the constant flashing of explosion's, and the loud barrage of gunfire. However, he could hear the roar of the tank's engine clear as day._

_He turned suddenly as someone dropped into the foxhole next to him. It was his friend Henry Callius Potter. "Damn Cal, don't sneak up on me like that, especially here. You're liable to get shot."_

"_Yeah," said Cal, "when it happens, I'll stop." He placed his Thompson sub-machine gun to his shoulder and looked over the top of the foxhole._

"_Man, I can't see a damn thing." Suddenly, a grenade landed in front of the two soldier's. "GET DOWN!" The two men ducked into the foxhole as the grenade went off, throwing dirt into the air and deafening the warrior's. As their ear's stopped ringing, they heard a sound which many a man feared. They both looked up to see the enemy Panzer stop just in front of them, it's turret pointed right in their direction._

Ragnarok jerked from his meditative state, awoken by the shrill beeping of his alarm clock in his bedroom. He wondered why he even set it, he never slept. He stood, and crossed the hall to his bedroom, and shut it off. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes, taking, and lighting one up. He grabbed a half empty bottle of vodka, pulling off the top.

He heaved a sigh before taking a swig before placing it back onto his nightstand. He finished his cigarette, putting it out in the ashtray next to his alarm clock. It was going to be a long day. He could feel it. He moved to his closet, picked out a fresh uniform and underwear, before heading in and taking a shower.

While making his way to his office at Ft. Mitay Army Base, he was stopped by a Corporal.

"Captain Eldritch, General Haze would like to see you sir."

Ragnarok nodded. "Thank you Corporal." He moved from the direction of his office to the direction of his C.O.'s office. With a light knock and an 'enter' he was admitted. He gave a salute and stood at attention.

"At ease Captain. I know you just got home but I'm sending you back to Britain. This, Albus Dumbledore, he say's that the Ministry of Magic doesn't acknowledge the return of this 'Dark Lord'. So, to keep their war from entering our border's, the President is sending the Baker Company, from the 43rd Infantry Regiment, which you will be in command of. The Prime Minister is aware of our help. We will be helping in taking this Voldewart or whatever his name is out." He pulled a couple files from his desk drawer and slid them across the desk to Ragnarok, who picked them up and looked through them. Inside were several pictures of a young, raven haired boy, a snake looking man, and several people in black cloaks.

"Now, I don't really trust this Dumbledore, especially after you told me he threatened you. I've read up on this Harry Potter...apparently he killed the dark lord many years ago. I want you to find him. He'll be your C.O. for this operation. And if Dumbledore says otherwise, you can tell him that, on behalf of the United States Military, I say fuck off!"

Ragnarok smirked. "You got it sir."

With another salute and a dismissed, he left the office.

A b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z

Harry Potter sat in his room contemplating. Voldemort was back. More then likely, he was gonna have a grudge against him for killing him the first time. Harry sat at the window, looking out over the bright sky. He needed to train. Not only magically but physically as well. Most wizards probably never thought to work on their physical strength. Being magically strong could only get you o far.

He was brought from his musings when he saw Hedwig flying toward him. She had a letter clutched in her talon's. He reached out to her as she moved to land and he immediately noticed several broken and bent feathers sticking out. He lightly pulled the feather's out, rubbing the spots on the skin gently. Suddenly, he felt like a slight connection in his head...not from Voldemort but from......Hedwig?

He closed his eye's and shook his head, to get to the letter. He took the letter and looked at it. It was addressed to Ron from Dumbledore. He opened it and began to read. After all, if Hedwig got hurt over it, it deserved his attention.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Thank you for that bit of information. I to think that Mr. Potter is also becoming more aggressive, and a little dark. If it makes you feel better, I will increase your pay another 10,000 galeons. Also, I will start giving Ms. Granger the love potion, as you requested. She should be you'rs as soon as the new school term starts. Remember, if you hear anything important that might harm Mr. Potter, let me know immediately._

_Dumbledore_

Harry was livid. Ron was a spy for Dumbledore. The little traitorous rat!! Harry dropped the letter as it suddenly caught a flame. He needed to find a way to protect Hermione from Ron and Dumbles' clutches. But first, he needed to go to Diagon Ally. And he new just how to do that. He quickly slipped on his trainer's and a jacket. He placed his wand in his back pocket and made his way downstairs, were Vernon sat, watching the telly.

"Umm....Uncle Vernon?"

"What do you want boy?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to London. I could pay you, around 1,000 pounds...." the thought of money got his uncles attention. "How about 2'000."

"1,500, take it or leave it."

Vernon thought for a moment before nodding. "Fine, deal. Be ready in five minutes."

45 minutes later Harry entered Diagon Ally. He weaved in between the people, making his way towards Gringott's. Suddenly, he was knocked into from behind, making him run into a girl heading the other direction, knocking her to the ground. She had long blond hair, radish earing's, and her wand tucked behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," he said. "are you alright?"

"Yes, very much so. Thank you."

"Well...uh....I'm Harry Potter." he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Luna Lovegood." she said, shaking his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"I was....I was wondering if maybe....I could get you something from Fortesques later....you know, as an apology."

"Sure, that would be nice."

"Cool...uh, I have to go to Gringott's, would you like to go with me?"

"Oh, I have a bit more shopping to do. Perhaps we can meet there in, maybe, two hours?"

"Of course, that will work."

"Alright then. See you then Harry." She turned and continued down the street.

Harry watched her go as a smile lit his face. He continued to Gringott's, going to the only goblin he recognized. "Hello Griphook."

The goblin looked shocked. "You remember my name Mr. Potter?"

"Of course," Harry said, a frown on his face. "should I not?"

"Well...most wizard's feel us inferior to them so therefore, don't bother to remember."

"Thats not right."

"We know Mr. Potter. Now, your here early as your not suppose to be here for another few days."

Harry must have looked confused for a confused look appeared on the goblin's face. "Didi you not receive our letter?"

"What letter? I never got any letters from Gringotts."

"None?"

"No, not one. Why?"

The goblin sighed. "We must see the Director, Mr. Potter. This is a serious break in code. Follow me please."

The goblin turned and headed through a door behind the counter, Harry following. He led the young wizard through a maze of hall's before coming to large golden double doors. They were incrusted with diamond's and rubies. Griphook pushed them open, revealing a giant office. Weapon's lined the walls of the office, from axes, to swords, to daggers. At the far end was a desk, at which sat an old looking goblin. The goblin looked up and gave a toothy grin.


	3. Chapter 2

"Welcome Mr. Potter, please, sit down." the goblin said, gesturing to a chair sitting across from him. Harry gave a slight nod, before making his way to the desk as sitting down. With a wave of his hand, the goblin dismissed Griphook, who gave a bow, and exited. The goblin then sat down. He grabbed a bottle and two glasses sitting on the right. He poored an amber liquid into the two glasses and handed on to Harry. Harry, not wanting to be rude, took a sip. His throat immediately burned, but he found the taste sweet. The goblin put his own glass back down.

"Again, welcome Mr. Potter. I am Director Ragnok." The goblin held out his hand. Harry shook it, before sitting back. He took a quick look around before focusing back on Ragnok, who was smirking.

"Like what you see, do you?" he asked.

"Uh...just Harry, if you don't mind. And yes, I do. It's quite a collection. I would like a sword myself."

"Very well Harry. The same for you, just Ragnok will do. And thank you. We goblins pride ourselves to make fine weapons. Now, on to business. It has come to my attention that you have not received any letters that Gringott's has sent you, is that correct?" Harry nodded, and Ragnok continued. "Well, that is a breach in protocol. According to you magical guardian, you we given our monthly account updates since you were eleven....did you not receive any?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Did you see your parent's will? You should have sen that at eleven as well." Again, Harry shook his head in the negative. Ragnok sighed. He made a strange clicking noise in his throat, and almost immediately another goblin entered.

"Fetch me the Potter account records and Will off James and Lily Potter.!" Ragnok barked out. The goblin dashed off to aquire the documents. He was back in minutes. He placed the documents on Ragnok's desk, bowing low. Ragnok opened the account files, and slid them across to Harry, who picked them up.

They Read:

_Vault Number: 12_

_Potter Family Vault_

_Assets:_

_Galeons - 6,755,417,685_

_Sickles - 5,757,912_

_Knuts - 4,585,994_

_Properties:_

_121 Godric's Hollow – London, England_

_Potter Castle – Unknown_

_Daily Prophet – Diagon Ally, London, England – Percent Owned: 100_

_Madam Malkins – Diagon Ally, London, England – Percent Owned: 100_

Harry sat shocked. That was a lot of money! HE placed the folder back onto the table. Ragmok smirked.

"Impressed?" he asked. Harry nodded dumbfounded.

"Now," Ragnok continued, "time for the will." He pulled the will over, opened it, before sliding it over to Harry. Harry opened the folder, before beginning to read.

"_We, James and Lily Potter, in sound mind and body, declare this our last will and testiment. We had hoped to make it out of this war alive, and raise Harry and Samantha ourselves, but it seems that didn't happen. Well, on to the show._

_First, the money_

_to Sirius Black, we leave 100,000,000 galeons and James' entire Beatles collection,_

_to Remus Lupin, we leave 100,000,000 and Lily's entire book collection,_

_to Peter Pettigrew, we leave 100,000,000 galeons,_

_to the Tonks', we leave 100,000,000 galeons,_

_to Nymphadora Tonks, we leave 1,000,000 galeons for being such a great friend for Harry and Samantha, _

_to Harry and Samantha Potter, we leave the rest of the Potter Vault, and properties._

_Harry and Samantha are to go to their godfather Sirius Black. However, Knowing Sirius, he'll probably do something stupid, like try to avenge our deaths. If something happens to Sirius, he will go to Remus Lupin. If not, to Ted and Andromeda Tonks. They are under NO CIRCUMSTANCES to go to Lily's sister Petunia and her disgusting husband Vernon. If Harry and Samantha are not able to go to any of these people, they are to be emancipated when they reach the proper age._

_Well folks, thats all. I guess this is goodbye. Until then._

_James and Lily Potter_

Harry wiped his eye's, not wanting Ragnok to see his tear's. 'Sister?' he thought. He placed the folder down on the table. Ragnok held up a hand. "Before you ask any question's, you must go through the emancipation process. You went to none of the people named, and were sent to one, Number 4 Privet Drive, home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley." Ragnok pulled out a several documents, including a blank sheet of paper. He slid the documents toward Harry, along with a regal looking quill.

"Please sign here, here, and initial here." Harry did as asked, before pushing the documents and quill back to Ragnok. The goblin placed them in a small basket on the corner of the desk. The documents quickly disappeared. He then passed the empty piece of paper and a dagger to Harry.

"Please smear a few drops of blood on the parchment please. These will tell any other vaults and you are to receive due to you now emancipated status." Harry nodded, before he picked up the dagger, and made a small pick on his finger. Several drops of blood fell, before the wound healed itself. Small, spidery script started appearing on the parchment.

It read:

_**Vault Number: 1**_

_Merlin Family Vault_

_Assets:_

_Galeons – 4,499,459,214,454_

_Sickles – 11,453,444_

_Knuts – 7,154,544_

_Properties:_

_Castle Merlin – Unknown_

_Azkaban Island – North Sea_

_**Vault Number: 2**_

_Gryffindor Family Vault_

_Assets:_

_Galeons – 12,733,454,788_

_Sickles – 55,121,945_

_Knuts – 4,657,111_

_Properties:_

_Gryffindor Castle – Unknown_

_Hogwarts School – Unknown – Percent Owned: 25_

_**Vault Number: 3**_

_Ravenclaw Family Vault_

_Assets:_

_Galeons – 9,475,189,223_

_Sickles – 45,378,489_

_Knuts – 4,248,454_

_Properties:_

_Ravenclaw Manor – Unknown_

_Hogwarts School – Unknown – Percent Shared: 25_

_**Vault Number: 4**_

_Slytherin Family Vault_

_Assets:_

_Galeons – 12,454,346,278_

_Sickles – 40,477,867_

_Knuts – 3,278,265_

_Properties:_

_Slytherin Castle - Unknown_

_Hogwarts School – Unknown – Percent Owned: 25_

_**Vault Number: 5**_

_Hufflepuff Family Vault_

_Assets:_

_Galeons – 11,457,387,112_

_Sickles – 10,788,374_

_Knuts – 2,363, 273_

_Properties:_

_Hufflepuff Manor – Unkown_

_Hogwarts School – Unknown – Percent Owned: 25_

Harry dropped the paper dumbfounded. He sat, staring at the wooden desk. He looked up as Ragnok pulled a small bowl filled with what looked to be some clear substance.

"Since you are now emancipated, we are going to do a test to see what magical abilities are to be unlocked. It to will require a drop of blood." He slid the bowl across to Harry, who once again pricked his finger with the dagger. After a drop of blood fell, it began to sizzle slightly. It turned a black-ish color, with dark emerald green swirling in the middle. Soon, perhaps, seconds later, a piece of parchment appeared. Ragnok removed the parchment, handing it to Harry, who began reading.

_Name: Harry James Potter_

_Abilities:_

_Natural Occlumens_

_Natural Ligemens_

_Parceltongue_

_Beast Speak_

_Shadow Manipulation_

_Shadow Walking_

_Aura Sight_

_Mage Sight_

_Wandless Magic _

_Animagus – Wolf, Dragon, King Cobra_

Harry stared at the paper. Beast Speak? Aura Sight? What are those things? Well, he assumed Aura Sight had to do with seeing people's Aura's, but still. He looked up at Ragnok, who shook his head. "All will be explained soon." he said. "However, we have a ritual to do, to unlock your abilities. Follow me please." With that, Ragnok stood and made his way from the room, Harry quickly running to catch up. He followed the old goblin through the winding tunnel hallways until they came to a large stone door, Ritual Room carved into it.


	4. Chapter 3

_B&T Black Knight : sorry for taking so long. School has caught up with me, as i'm close to graduating. But here it is, the next chapter! ya know, I was thinking of why I put Ragnarok's flashbacks into the story. I guess I'm just giving you some background info. :) anyway, enjoy!_

_He lurched as the landing craft hit the beach. Gunfire filled the air, mixing with screams, explosions. The ramp began to lower....immediately men began dropping to the gunfire._

"_Over the side!" shouted his commanding officer, Captain John Miller. He turned to Calius, who was scrambling over the edge of the craft. He grabbed the side and pulled himself up,his vampire strength giving him an edge. He dropped into the frigged waters. He swam viciously, his gear and rifle dragging him down. Bullets whizzed past him, cutting through the water. He eventually made it to the beach, taking cover behind a steel Hedgehog (AN: the large three beamed things). He pulled the plastic wrapping from his M1 Garand, sliding a clip into the breach. He turned to his fellow Sergeant, Sergeant Mike Horvath._

"_Mike, were are we?" he asked him._

"_Hell." Mike turned to the water, were Captain Miller was making his way up the beach. _

"_Captain Miller!" he shouted. "Captain Miller!"_

_Miller thought for a second. Finally he shouted "Get your men off the beach!"_

_Horvath turned to his men. "Alright, listen up. Stay on my ass, and follow me!" He turned and ran up toward the sea wall, which was just a wall of sand, with Ragnarok and the others following. Ragnarok dodged incoming bullets, taking cover behind beach obstacle after beach obstacle. He was nearing the sea wall when suddenly a Mortar round went off behind him. He was thrown forward into the wall, face first. He layed there for a second, realizing his nose was broken. He sat up and dusted the sand from his rifle, ducking down a bit more behind cover. Calius dropped down beside him, his own M1 Garand loaded and ready._

"_You alright there Eldritch?"_

"_Just fine Potter."_

"_Where the hell are we?" he heard Miller shout._

"_Right were we're supposed to be but no_one else is!" Horvath responded._

Ragnarok shook his head as the helicopter gave a jolt.

"Sorry Captain," said the pilot, "we hit a bit of turbulence. We should be there in just a second. It's just past these tree's."

Ragnarok looked outside the Blackhawk, looking over the beautiful landscape. Suddenly the tree's stopped, revealing a large military base. Truck's and Humvee's drove from place to place. Soldiers walked around, mostly to the mess hall. The Blackhawk landed on the makeshift helipad and a soldier ran up to open the door.

"Captain, it's good to see you sir." he said, in a deep Irish accent. "The Prime Minister is waiting for you in your office, along with a few others. I'm Sergeant Major McTeirnan. If you need anything, just ring me sir. Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your office."

-break-

Harry stepped out of the chamber, smoke rising off of him. He stepped out, leaning against the cool stone wall to rest. He took a second to assess what had changed. He felt powerful....much more then he did when he woke up that morning. His hair seemed longer, more shaggy like. He also felt taller. Not to much, but maybe a few inches. He no longer looked under weight, appearing more average.

He stood up straight when he felt better. He turned, accepting his wand back from Ragnok, who had taken it before the ritual. When they returned to the office, Ragnok sat and pushed a card across they desk to Harry.

"This is our version of the muggle debit card. It can also be used in the muggle world. Just say the name of whatever type you want it to be and done."

Harry took the card and slid it into his pocket. "Thanks Ragnok. Also, I was wondering if I could have some galleons coverted over to about 1,500 pounds."

Ragnok scribbled something onto a slip of parchment, before placing it onto the tray on his desk. The parchment disappeared.

"There you are Harry. It should be there by the time you get to the lobby." He stood and shook hands with Harry, who left. True to Ragnok's word, a goblin was waiting for him when he arrived. He took the money, and headed out into the crowded Alley.

-break-

Ragnarok entered the office he was given at the base to find six people waiting for him. One was the Prime Minister, who he immedietly saluted. The second caused his heart to skip a beat. His mate, Nena, looked back at him beaming, her golden eye's shining. Her black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She wore his red ICP jersey, dark blue tight fitting pants, and Chuck Taylor sneakers. The other four were their little ones.

Elizabeth, or Chibi, was the youngest. She wore a black dress, with her black hair puled up into two tiny pigtail's. She looked up at him, her wide blue eyes shining. The next one was Isabell, or Izzy. She wore a black hood over a black shirt with black jeans. A pair of small chuck's adorned her feet. Her twin brother, Kayden, wore a plain black shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and a pair of chuck's. The last was their adopted daughter, Fath. She wore a grey t-shirt that had "Medics win wars" on the back in red print. She had on a jean skirt with black leggings underneath and a pair of chucks.

Ragnarok pulled Nena into a kiss, wrapping his arm's around her waist. Breaking the kiss, he held her close, not wanting to let go. He smirked, before licking her on the cheek. He kneeled down, pulling all four little ones into a large hug. He picked them up, causing them to giggle loudly, before putting them back down. He turned back to the Prime Minister.

"Excuse us sir. We have not seen each other in a long time." The PM gave a dismissive wave.

"Think nothing of it Captain, I too am a family man. It is quite understandable" He sat down in a chair. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get down to business."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, if at all possible, I would like to keep the operation as discrete as possible. In the non-magical world a least. This is not like America, were both worlds co-exist."

"Understood sir. I will do my best to ensure the magical world is kept secret."

"That's all I ask. Now, that's all I really needed to talk to you about. Also, try not to destroy the entire island." The PM stood, and with a final salute, left.

-break-

Harry walked through the crowded alley, heading to Fortesques. When he arrived he spotted Luna sitting at a table. He stepped up to the table and sat down. "Hello Luna."

"Hello Harry." she replied, smiling.

"Have you ordered yet?"

"No, I was waiting for you, remember?"

Harry gae a nervous laugh. "Yeah, forgot."

Harry spent two hours talking and getting to know each other before she had to go. Harry gave her a quick hug before she turned and disappeared into the crowd.


End file.
